The present disclosure relates to methods, systems, devices and computer program products related to networks and, more particularly, to protecting computer networks.
Computer networks have grown increasingly complex with the use of distributed client/server applications, mixed platforms and multiple protocols all on a single physical backbone. The control of traffic on the networks is likewise moving from centralized information technology (IT) departments to distributed workgroups. The growing utilization of computer networks is not only causing a move to new, high-speed technologies, but is at the same time making the operation of computer networks more critical to day-to-day business operations.
Complexity may be further increased as organizations merge and connect previously separate networks into a single network. The growth in complexity and dependence on computer networks heightens the need for protecting a network from unauthorized and/or malicious activity. Such networks, however, may limit the effectiveness of network security to that of the weakest link in the network or a well-protected portion of the network. Additionally, as networks grow, they may increasingly include components that have been implemented as exceptions to network design specifications and/or may not be sufficiently documented. Accordingly, networks may be increasingly at risk due to their increase in complexity and/or size.